The One
by Do Hye Ri
Summary: Balet. Kenapa harus selalu karena balet? Apa semua wanita sama saja? Kalau begitu aku akan menemukan yang berbeda


THE ONE

Author: Do HyeRi

Cast: HunKai, Minzy (oc)

Genre: YAOI

Rate: M tapi masih K/?

Length: Chapter 1

Descliamer: FF pertama yang di upload ke sini '-' Ide cerita punya gua ya. Castnya juga/? Kebanyakan percakapan gapapa kan/? Seru ko ini seru /maksa

Yaudah, happy reading!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Kau pikir aku siapa, hah?! Enak saja kalau bicara!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, aku…"

"Apa?! Sudahlah jangan banyak omong! Aku pergi!"

"Y,yak! Yaak!"

"Y,yak! Yaak!"

Percuma, wanita itu sudah pergi.

"Aaakh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kesal.

*Kai POV*

Apa? Kenapa salahku terus? Akh. Semua wanita memang sama saja. Sama-sama meyebalkan. Egois! Huh!

Apa salahnya kalau aku berlatih balet? Seperti perempuan? Siapa bilang?

Setiapwanita yang kupacaripasti memutuskanku sepihak hanya karena balet. Apa balet begitu hina sehingga merekam membencinya? Aku tidak mungkin menghentikannya karena itu memnag hobiku. Aku bisa saja berlatih dance. Aku bisa. Tapi baletlah yang membesarkanku. Jadi…

"Lebih baik kucari wanita yang mengerti keadaanku. Aku yakin pasti ada. Kim Jongin! Hwaiting!" Aku melangkah mantap dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa nanti pasti ada wanita yang menerimaku apa adanya.

"Eomma, aku pulang!"

"Ah, Jonginnie, cepat kemari!"

"Mwo?"

"Ini, ini. Sebaiknya kau segera memberikannya pada tetangga baru kita."

Eomma memberiku sebuah kotak berisi kue.

"Tetangga baru?"

"Ne, ada di kamar sebelah. Sudah cepat sana! Sehun itu anak seumurmu. Eomma yakin kalian bisa akrab."

Aku berjalan santai keluar. Apartemen yang kutempati bersama Eomma memang tinggal tersisa 1 kamar sejak setahun yang lalu. Itulah kamar yang kata Eomma sudah ada penghuninya.

"Ting tong!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ting tong! Ting tong!"

Semenit… Dua menit…

"Ting tong! Ting tog! Ting tong!"

"Cklek."

*Kai POV End*

"Cklek." Seorang namja membukanya.

"Ah~ Kau—"

"Tidak ada orang di rumah. Lain kali saja datangnya."

"Bruk."

Kai menatap ke arah pintu tak percaya.

"Yak! Buka dulu!" Teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" Namja tadi keluar lagi dengan muka kesal.

"Sopan sekali kau pada tamu. Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarimu?"

"Banyak omong."

"Bruk."

Kai kehabisan stok sabar. Akhirnya ia menendang pintu tadi dengan kasar dan kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa-apaan. Eomma berikan saja sendiri." Ujar Kai malas lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, setelah puas mengutuk namja tadi, ia mandi dan mencoba tidur. Sebelum suara sms mengagetkannya.

_From : Minzy_

_Kai? Apa kau punya waktu akhir pekan ini? _

Kai refleks terduduk. Dengan cepat ia membalas sms itu.

_Aku kosong pekan ini._

'_Ada apa tiba-tiba Ratu Dingin itu menanyakan jadwal akhir pekanku? Apa sebuah keajaiban datang? Dia menyukaiku? Ah! Tuhan memang menyayangiku! Minzy sayang, tunggu aku!'_

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ne. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Saat Kai melesat keluar dengan mantel coklat susunya, ada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di ujung tangga, memainkan smartphonenya. Kai sebenarnya menghiraukan namja itu, tapi ternyata ia menaruh kakinya melintang di tengah jalan sehingga Kai jatuh sampai bawah tangga. Bokongnya jatuh terlebih dahulu. Melihat itu, Sehun tertawa terbahak.

"Apa sakit?" Goda Sehun.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai. Matanya terpejam.

"Yak, jangan pura-pura pingsan. Aku tidak akan tertipu."

"…"

Namja itu terdiam.

"Yak. Bangun, pabo."

"…" Kai benar-benar pingsan. Namja itu panik dan segera menghampiri Kai. Lalu menggendongnya ke kamarnya.

"Aigooo~ Jonginnie-ku kenapa? Sehun, dia kenapa?"

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menaruh Kai di atas kasurnya.

"Ahjumma, bisakah Ahjumma keluar? Kalau dia sudah sadar, akan aku ceritakan semuanya."

Eomma Kai terdiam sebentar, lalu menutup pintu kamar Kai dari luar.

Sehun menatapnya datar lalu membuka mantel Kai dan melipatnya.

'_kenapa dia bisa benar-benar pingsan?'_

Sehun memeriksa kepala Kai, lalu pundaknya, punggungnya, dan bokongnya/? Ia segera mengompres bagian tubuh Kai yang sudah berwarna biru. Terutama punggung dan bokongnya.

*Sehun POV*

Benar-benar menyusahkan. Kenapa dia harus pingsan, sih? Aku kan hanya iseng. Apa dia benar-benar pingsan? Jangan-jangan dia hanya pura-pura agar aku menggendongnya. Mungkin karena dia ingin mengenalku tapi dia gengsi? Jadi ini dijadikannya kesempatan agar bisa dekat denganku. Aku ini kan tampan. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan denganku. Tampan, keren, berkharisma. Hahh.. Oh Sehun, kau memang sempurna.

"Ukh…"

Eh? Dia bangun?

"Hngg…"

Ah. Kukira dia bangun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin berkenalan denganku. Akan kubiarkan dia berakting. Jarang-jarang aku berbaik hati seperti ini kan. Tapi tunggu… Kenapa dia begitu…

*Sehun POV End*

"Ukh! Aduh…" Kai mengusap kepalanya kesakitan. Sebentar ia mengusap matanya lalu tiba-tiba terduduk. Sehun tetap terdiam di pinggir kasur.

"Minzy! Ah! Aduh…" Kai sempat mencoba berdiri tapi kemudian dia memegang bokongnya kesakitan.

"Yak! Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Keluar!" Kai shock melihat Sehun yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau… " Kai melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya lalu memandang Sehun sengit.

"Kau.. tidak… melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Untuk apa aku.."

"Aaah! Aku ingat! Kau kan yang tadi membuatku jatuh?! Kurang ajar!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat ke kepala Sehun.

"Yaak!"  
"Diam kau! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Minzy-ku sayang? Bokongku sakit sekali tau! Lagipula untuk apa tadi kau berdiri di sana, pabo?!"

Pukulan kedua.

"Kalau aku lumpuh bagaimana, hah?! Untungnya aku hanya pingsan. Kalau aku sampai gegar otak kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?! Dasar bodoh!"

Pukulan ketiga.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah keluar tapi tarikan tangan Kai menghentikannya.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak mau tanggung jawab?! Manusia macam apa kau ini? Apa kau tidak punya rasa sosial, hah?! Apa.."

"Diam." Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. Baru akan berkata lagi, Sehun menyela,

"Diam atau aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." Kai hanya mempoutkan pipinya. Sehun kembali duduk di pinggir kasur Kai dan kembali mengompres lebam di tubuh Kai yang tak henti-hentinya meringis.

"Bokongmu ingin ku kompres juga atau tidak?"

"Andwae! Aku saja sendiri. Keluar sana."

Di luar kamar, Eomma Kai buru-buru menghampiri Sehun.

"Ahjumma, aku yang menyebabkan Jongin pingsan barusan. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan merawatnya hingga sembuh. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku ke depan akan terus bolak-balik ke rumahmu?" Eomma Kai tersenyum penuh makna. Sehun menela ludah kasar.

"Tentu saja tidak, aegi. Kau mau merawatnya kan? Bagus kalau begitu. Hehe. Besok Ahjumma dan ayah Jongin akan pergi ke luar negri untuk menjenguk noonanya. Aku baru saja ingin meminta tolong pada bibinya untuk menjaga Kai. Tapi ternyata kau malah menawarkan bantuan dengan sukarela. Ahjumma jadi sangat terbantu. Terima kasih ya."

Eomma Kai menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun yang sudah membatu.

"Ngg.. Ahjumma pergi berapa lama?"

"2 minggu. Sebentar kan? Baiklah Ahjumma mau beres-beres dulu ya."

'_2 minggu?! Sepertinya sekarang aku yang akan pingsan.' _

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**: Hyaa~~ Gimana? Maap ya kalo bahasa gua agak belibet/? Pada kepo ga sama chapter 2 nya? Kalo kepo review-comment ea^^ Thanks~ Yang gasuka comment juga ya.


End file.
